Pokemon BlackWhite Adeventures
by Riptide-rider
Summary: Join Zane and his two best friends Black and White as they travel through Isshu collecting badges and catching pokemon. On HIATUS.
1. A Journey Begins

Me: This is my very first story. I have been reading fanfiction a long time so I finally decided to make one. I would now introduce my co-authors: Cesar and Icarus! *no applause*

Cesar: I hate you so much right now.  
Icarus: Yay!  
Me: Icarus do the disclaimer.

Icarus: Riptide-rider does not own pokemon in any way or form.

* * *

The sunlight was beaming through the window as I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned at the constant beeping noise that came from it. I smacked the alarm clock so many times that it was sent hurtled into the ground and broke. I groggily got up and looked into the mirror. My black hair had the same green streaks in it and matched my light green eyes. I put on the a black T-shirt and my favorite green jacket. I quickly put on a random pair of faded black jeans and some green hi-tops. I walked downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast. "Hey." I said as I opened the door. "White and Black stopped by and said they'd meet you at ." My Mom told me before I left. Black and White were my childhood friends. We had promised that once we all was sixteen, we would go on a journey. I walked to 's lab and saw Black and White waiting for me. "Hey Zane!" White shouted. White was a very loud girl, but she was cool and also kinda hot. Black was my best guy friend and the person I could just hang out with when I wanted some guy time. No homo… "Finally, it took you forever to get here." Black said. "Oh well, let's go in and get our pokemon." I said. We went into the Prof.'s lab and saw her on a waiting for us, standing next to a table with three pokeballs on it. "Hello proffeser!" White said/shouted.

"Hello kids, are you ready to get your first pokemon?" She asked. "Yes!" Black and White shouted. I just nodded my head. "Okay White you go first." said. White stepped up to the table and started to think about which pokemon she would get. "Hmm…I want Mijumaru." She said and released the pokemon from its pokeball. Mijumaru looked at White and hugged her leg. "I got next." I said and went up to the table. The pokemon that were left were Tsutarja and Pokabu. Tsutarja a cool pokemon so I got it. "C'mon out Tsutarja!" I said. Tsutarja came out its ball and looked at me. "You and me are going to be friends 'till we kick the bucket." I said crouching in front of Tsutarja. Tsutarja nodded and I returned him to his pokeball. Black got the last pokemon which was Pokabu. "Here, these will help you very much on your journeys'." said handing us 5 pokeballs each and a pokedex for each of us. White's pokedex was pink while me and Black's pokedexes were black.

"Okay kids I wish you luck on your journeys to become Pokemon Champions." said as we left her lab and stopped at the entrance of Route 1. "Well, here we go..." Black trailed off. "Alright let's do this!" I yelled as we left our sweet home town of Kanoko Town and began our adventure through the Isshu Region.

* * *

Me: Well, I think that turned out good. I get all of my pokemon information from  
.com/. Incase your wondering what a certain pokemon looks like or something like that.

Icarus: Will you lets the fans submit OCs?  
Me: I guess, if you know what pokemon you want your Oc to have then put that on the form. If you don't know any Isshu pokemon then I'll do my best and give your OC some.  
Cesar: The OC application will be in the next chapter.  
Me: Shutup Cesar! I was going to say that...  
Icarus: Read and Review!  
Me: I'm going to murder both of you.  
*Icarus and Cesar run away as Riptide-Rider chases them with a chainsaw*

R&R! :)


	2. Oc Form

Trainer Name:

Age:

Sex:

Description:

Personality:

Pokemon (If you don't know any don't fill this part out.):

Species:

Nickname (if it has one):

Personality( IT MUST HAVE ONE!):


	3. Australian Accents and Catching Pokemon

**Me: This is my longest chapter yet.**

**Cesar: And your worst chapter yet.**

**Icarus: Cesar is just grouchy because Riptide is ignoring the story.**

**Me: NO I'M Not… I had to retype half of it over again.**

**Me: Whoever you are, I love Kenji especially with his pyrophobia so I'll fit him in this chapter. ****J**

**Me: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen I'll put Lilly into the next.**

**Me: shadowman101... Your OC is I just need an actual bio for the OC and is it okay if I bump your pokemon down to their second evolution forms? They are kinda too strong…**

**Me: Anelas your OC is perfect so she'll be in this chapter.**

**Me: Mew Elinora your OC will be in the next chapter.**

**Icarus: Riptide-Rider does not own Pokemon in any way or form.**

**After walking around Route 1, White came up with a brilliant idea. "Let's have a pokemon catching competition!" She practically shouted . I rubbed my ears. "Alright, but we all know I'm going to win." Black beamed poking his chest with his thumb. "Not if you kept being a dumbass." I said knocking him off his high horse. "Screw you Zane!" He yelled back at me . "Anyway, we meet up at Karakusa Town when we're done, okay?" I told them. They nodded and immediately ran off in different directions. I didn't say go….bastards. I walked off into some grass and wondered around. Like, 5 minutes later, I heard a growling noise. I turned around to see a Minezumi baring it's teeth at me. Before I had a chance to call out Tsutarja, the son of a bitch jumped on my leg and started gnawing at it. I fell and tried to smack Minezumi off of me, but I couldn't reach my leg, god damn my short arms. Minezumi was still biting through my pants when I heard footsteps. I turned my head and saw a girl Brown hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. She wears a green shirt with a white jacket and a denim skirt with blue leggings and red sneakers. **

"**Hey girl help me." I said waving my hand to get her attention. She turned to me and quickly sent out one of her pokemon. "Tiny, quick use thunder shock." She said. Her Emonga name Tiny sent a shock of electricity at me, unfortunately shocking ME and Minezumi. Minezumi fell of my leg and stopped moving. I threw a pokeball at it and smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm awesome." I said standing up. The girl recalled Tiny and looked at me. "Thanks a lot, I'm Zane." I said holding my fist for a fist bump. She looked at my fist and hesitantly bumped it with her fist. "I'm Skylar." She said. I looked around and turned back at her. "Hey umm, I'm traveling with some friends of mine.. Do you wanna come with us?" I asked her. She seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded. "I smiled then started walking in a different direction. She followed me, "What are you looking for?" She asked. "Me and my other friends are trying to see who can catch the most pokemon." I told her as I saw a Mogurew eating some berries. I called out Roadkill (Minezumi) and crouched on the ground. "The Mogurew is a beut,beauty as it slowly eats its brekkie." I said in an Australian accent. Skylar gave me a WTF look. "Why are you talking like that?" She asked me. "Crikey mate. Calm down Shelia, I'm just getting ready to catch this here bloke so we can throw 'em on the Barbie." I said. "Roadkill use Tackle." I said. Minezumi ran up to Mogurew and tackled it in the stomach. Mogurew started spinning, then slammed into Minezumi. "It used Rapid Spin." Skylar pointed out. "Damnit, Roadkill come back." I said returning Roadkill and sending out Tsutarja. "Tsutarja use Grass Mixer!" I said. Tsutarja sent a whirlwind of leaves at Mogurew. Mogurew fell down. I tossed a pokeball at it and caught it. "That should be enough." I said putting Mogurews pokeball on my belt. I started walking towards Karakusa Town with Skylar. "So…how long have you been a trainer?" I asked her trying to start a conversation. "For a few weeks." She said. "Me and my friends just started this morning." I told her. She nodded. We made it to Karakusa Town and waited for the others.**

**-Whites POV-**

**I run off as soon as Zane said the rules. I called out Oshawott and had her help me look for a pokemon. A couple of minutes later, I saw a Shikijika eating some grass. It was so cute that I just had to catch it. "Oshawott use Water Gun." I said. Oshawott shot a blast of water at Shikijika, knocking it to the ground. Shikijika got back up and used fired an Energy Ball at Oshawott. "Dodge it and use Tackle. Oshawott rolled out of the way and tackled it. Shikijika looked tired, so now was the time to catch it. "Go Pokeball." I said tossing a pokeball at Shikijika and captured it. "Yay!" I shouted and named my new pokemon Season. "Oshawott nice job." I said returning him to his pokeball. I should catch one more pokemon just to be on the safe side. "Season come on out!" I said calling out my new pokemon. I took a potion that Zane had…"borrowed" from someone, and used it on Season. She was back to full health and nuzzled my face. "You are such a cutesy pie." I said. I looked around for more pokemon before walking around with Season. Finally, I saw a Shimama grazing, completely unaware of me about to catch him. "Season use Energy Ball." I said. Season shot a ball of natural energy at Shimama. Shimama dashed at Season, faster than I could see and slammed her into the ground. "Season get back up and use Tackle." I said worried for her. Season stood up and tackled Shimama one last time before she fainted. I returned her to her ball. It wasn't necessary to send out Oshawott so I just threw a pokeball at Shimama. He went inside it and was caught. I picked up his pokeball and started walking to Karakusa Town.**

**-Blacks POV-**

**I hurried up and ran as soon as Zane told me the rules. I had this in the bag. While running a tripped over something and fell on the face. "Son of a fucker." I muttered as I turned around and saw I tripped over a Mamepato.**

**I'm so awesome I already found a pokemon. "Pokabu use Ember." I said releasing my fire pig. Pokabu shot some small balls of fire and Mamepato. **

**The attack weakened it enough for me to catch it. "That was a nice catch." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with messy platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a light gray T-shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath. He had on some jeans, brown boot, brown fingerless gloves, and a black bandanna that was around his neck. He was also smiling at me. "Thanks man, are you a trainer too?" I asked him. He however, was staring at my feet. "Aaaah! Fire bad, Fire bad!" He screamed running around in circles. I looked down to see Pokabu looking at me confusedly. I shrugged. A pokemon released its self from one of the guys pokeballs. It was a Tsutarja. (Kenji I'm hungry) Tsutarja said then looked at me and saw his trainer running around screaming "Fire Bad!". Tsutarja motioned to Pokabu then to it's pokeball. "Ooooh, he's afraid of fire pokemon." I realized. Tsutarja nodded. I returned Pokabu to it's pokeball. "Hey guy, I put Pokabu in it's pokeball." I shouted at him. This seemed to work, cause he stopped running around. "Sorry I have the a crazy fear of fire pokemon. I'm Kenji Sakamoto." he said holding out his hand. I balled up his hand and fist-bumped it. "I'm Black." I said. Kenji shook his head. "No your not, your white." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No, I'm Black." I said pointing to myself. He still had the smile on his face. "No your not. You are white." he said. This guy was really pissing me off. "No I'm not! I am Black and my sister is White." I yelled. " Your white cause your skin color is white." He said holding up my hand and pointing at. Ooooh, he that I was saying my skin color was black. "No dude, my actual name is Black." I said confusing him. "That makes no sense." He said then finally noticed his Tsutarja was out of his pokeball. "Blader get back in your ball." Kenji said. Bader whined and tugged at Kenji's pants sleeve. "Okay I'll get you some food." He whispered to Blader while I called out Falcon (Mamepato). "Falcon lets find another pokemon." I said turning to see Kenji smiling at me. "I heard that there are some berries around here that boost your pokemon up to lv.100." He told me. "We can help each other out you help me find the berries and I'll help you get a pokemon." He said. I nodded. We could find our objectives faster and he'll probably let me get some of the uber berries if I help him. We walked around looking for berries and pokemon. We found lots of berries that Kenji put in his bag. I didn't even notice Blader eating them. Finally I saw a Yoterrie sleeping peacefully. I returned Falcon and took out a pokeball.. This was so easy. I tossed the pokemon at Yoterrie and caught him. "Yayness! I finally have enough pokemon. I bet Zane and White didn't even bother to catch a third pokemon." I said out loud. I turned around to see Blader eating all the berries we had found then he let out a small burp. "Dude, Blader ate all the berries!" I yelled at him. Kenji still smiled. "Black calm down, those were normal berries." He said. "There is no such thing as berries that boost your pokemon to lv.100." That sneaky bastard tricked me. I was about to beat his ass when I remembered the contest. "I'll kick your ass later right now I have to get back to my friends." I said grabbing Kenji's arm and running to Karakusa Town. Kenji grabbed Blader as they was dragged by Black.**

**-Zane's POV-**

**I saw White walking towards me smiling. She looked at Skylar. "Who is she?" White asked. "Skylar this is White, White this is Skylar, I met her when I was looking for pokemon." I said looking for Black. I saw a figure running towards us. After I a couple of seconds I realized it was Black pulling some guy who had a Tsutarja like me. "Wait for me!" He yelled. I sighed and moved out the way before he ran me over. Black skidded next to me making a cloud of dust somehow. "Guys this is Kenji, Kenji this is my sister White and my best broski Zane." He said introducing us. "What up." I said giving him a fist bump. White introduced herself and the moment of glory finally came. "Alright lets see how many pokemon we caught." I said releasing all my pokemon. Black and White did the same thing. I looked at all our pokemon and sighed. We each had three god damn pokemon! "Well I guess it's a tie." Skylar said giggling a little. "Oh well." I said kinda disappointed. Kenji smiled and White just tried to cheer me and Black Note: That was an awesome chapter if you ask me. The fans who submitted Ocs need to tell me whether they want to be paired with another OC, Black, White, or Zane. Love triangles will be accepted to cause I love to see a good catfight. **

**Cesar: Perv…**

**Icarus: Haha!**

**Me: Read and Review! **


	4. Midevial Teams and hanging with pokemon

Me: Man I realized I made a lot of mistakes last chapter. I'm sorry and will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. I went over my "Should I use the English pokemon names in Pokemon BlackWhite Adventures?" poll, and decided that the pokemon that have English names, will be referred to as such.

Cesar: You didn't go over it, the fans only voted for "Yes"! How is that going over something!

Me: Cesar quit being such a spazz. Okay so all the Ocs who weren't in the last chapter will be in this chapter. Except shadowman101's OC. Zack will be a special case.

Icarus: Will there be a love triangle between Zane, Black, and Skylar?Me: You already know the answer so shut up. Cesar do the disclaimer.

Cesar: Riptide-Rider does not own pokemon in anyway or form.

Me: On with the story! J

We were up in the Pokemon Center waiting for our pokemon to come back. "So baby, how 'bout me you and a vodka." Black said to this one hot girl waiting at the girl. She smacked her lips and smacked him across the face, and left. Her Pendrah then stepped on his nuts and followed it's trainer. "My nuts are on fire!" He yelled holding his nuts. I walked over to him and held my hand out. "Bitch I can't friggin move! Can you actually help me!" he shouted. I just kicked him in the nuts and smirked at his yell of pain. That's what he gets for being a bastard. "You shouldn't be ungrateful when someone's trying to help you Black." Kenji said smiling at him. "Screw you Kenji." Black muttered grabbing the counter and pulling himself up. I grabbed his collar and pulled him outside. "What the frigg are we doing'?" He asked me. "Dude, I need your help." I said. "With what?" he asked me. I sighed. "Wait, go get Kenji." I said. I would need his help too. Black went in and got Kenji and brought him outside. "I need your two's advice." I said. "On what?" Kenji asked. "I think I like Skylar _and _White." I confessed.

"Oh shit." I heard Black mutter. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Dude, I like Skylar too." He told me. Damn, this just got even more complicated.

"How can you like Skylar when you was just flirting with that other girl?" I asked him.

"I can't help it if I'm a pimp!" He yelled at me.

"Hey, something's going on." a guy said. We looked at what he was pointing at and saw a stage with a whole bunch of people on it dressed like knights. The girls came outside and looked at us. "What's going on?" White asked. Damnit, she was so cute when she was curious. "There having an announcement." Kenji said. A guy walked onto stage.

"For a long time pokemon have been slaves to us humans. We have forced them to stay in balls and do our every bidding. I am Gichisel, the leader of Team Plasma. We will give pokemon back what they deserve." He said then left with his knights following him.

"What a weirdo." Black said. I nodded, but what was so wrong about abolishing pokemon slavery. Skylar noticed the look on my face. "Zane, are you okay?" She asked me. That cute face of hers…"Yeah, Skylar thanks for worrying about me." I told her. "I can hear your pokemon." a voice said behind us. We all turned around to see some weird guy staring at us. "What do you mean?" White asked.

"My name is N." he said. Kenji stared confused at him. "What is your name in?" he asked. Black sighed and shook his head. N looked at Kenji. "Is your name in your hat?" Kenji asked. "Kenji you dumbass, his name is the actual letter N!" I said to him.

"Then why didn't he just say that." Kenji said smiling calmly. "I want to hear your pokemon voices some more!" N said taking out a pokeball.

"Alright I'll battle you." I said sending out Snivy. "Go Chorenko." N said. "Snivy use Grass Mixer." I told Snivy. Snivy sent a whirlwind of leaves at Chorenko. "Chorenko dodge it and use Scratch." N said. Chorenko hissed as it ran at Snivy baring it's claws.

"Damnit, Snivy use Vine Whip to hold Chorenko." I said. Snivy shot two vines that wrapped around Chorenko and held it still. "Now fling it up into the air." I said. Snivy tossed Chorenko high into the air.

"Chorenko use your cat power!" N yelled. "What the fuck is cat power?" Black asked. Chorenko suddenly turned around so that it's feet were aiming at the ground.

Chorenko landed perfectly fine and it's feet. "That's so bull shit." I said.

"Chorenko use Slash!" N shouted. Chorenko claws glowed as it ran at Snivy preparing to end the battle. Snivy was slashed by Chorenko and fainted. I returned Snivy. "Go Theseus." Mogurew growled at Chorenko. "Mogurew use Mud-Slap." I told him. Mogurew smacked the ground and sent mud at Chorenko. The mud knocked Chorenko out. N returned his Chorenko and left. "He was very strange." someone said behind us. It was a strawberry blonde headed girl with hazel eyes. She had some freckles on her face. She wore a sky blue tank top, navy blue skirt, with white leggings, navy blue converse, and a blue cropped jacket.

"Hi I'm Lily." She said and shook my hand, then proceeded to shake everyone else's hand. "Um, hey I'm Zane and these are my friends Black, White, Kenji, and Skylar." I said pointing to each person as I said their name.

She quickly became friends with everyone and came back to me. "So where are you going?" She asked. "We're traveling around Unova getting gym badges, catching pokemon, and meeting new people." I explained. She giggled. "Can I come?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "Alright crew, where are we heading to next?" I asked my homies. Kanji took out a map and looked it over. " Next stop is Sanyou City." He said putting the map away. I nodded.

"I want to buy some stuff." Black said looking at the PokeMart. "Alright we got some time to waste." I said. There was a PokemonCelebWeekly magazine I wanted to get anyway… "We should let out our pokemon, and let them have some fresh air." Lily suggested. I nodded. "Roadkill, Theseus, Snivy come on out!" I called releasing all my pokemon. "Tepig, Falcon, Hound take a break!" Black said calling out Tepig, Pidove, and Yoterrie. "Lets go Pyro, Forest, and Night." Lily said as she let out her Flareon, Leafeon, and Espeon. "I chose Oshawott, Season, and Blitzle!" White practically yelled. "Warrior, Sunny, Tiny have some fun." Skylar said. Skylar had a Wargle, Churine, and Emonga. Kenji simply called out his three pokemon. Out came a Snivy, Ditto, and a Flygon. Holy shit, he has a Flygon. "What the fuck Kenji we had a nice pattern going 'till so had to screw it up." Black yelled. Kenji shrugged with a calm smile on his face. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Sorry doesn't take us back in time and do the pattern over." Black grumbled. I sighed. "Black it doesn't matter, now lets go and have some fun.' I said walking over to Skylar. "Hey Skylar, wanna go look at some magazines?" I asked her. Maybe we could get some alone time. 'Sure." she said. "I'll come too." Both Black and White said running into the PokeMart. I sighed and followed them in with Skylar. Kenji went off some where with his Ditto.

-Pokemon Moment-

"I wonder where they're going." Snivy said. Tepig shrugged his nonexistent shoulders and looked at Pyro. "Hey hot stuff." He said to the Flareon. "Hey." Pyro said rolling her eyes and going to talk to Tiny. Slasher just stood against a tree not talking to any body. Blitzle walked up to Slasher and stood next to him. "Foolish humans, mindlessly catching pokemon. The rage of the pokeball, seals these pokemon. The team weaves together to form an pokemon master." Blitzle said staring at all the pokemon talking with each other. Slasher gave Blitzle a WTF look. "What the hell you talking about?" Slasher said. Blitzle just sighed and walked away.

-Pokemon Moment Over-

We came back a couple of minutes later with a new friend. She had flyaway shoulder length pale red and blonde hair, vivid green eyes, she wore a long sleeved knee length floral green dress, a black sleeveless puffy jacket, white socks and knee high black leather boots. Her name was Abbie. She was kinda distant, but a cool girl. Everyone returned their pokemon and got their stuff. "Alright let's get going to Sanyou City!" I said as we headed towards our new destination.

Authors Note: Well finally, it took me forever to get this chapter finished.

Cesar: Maybe cause you kept on procrastinating.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the "Pokemon Moment" segment I put in. The first person who can tell me where Blitzle got that quote from will have their OC receive a fabulous prize!

Icarus: It's from-

Me: *smacks Icarus in the face with a bat.* Shut the hell up!

Cesar: Idiots…

Me: Okay then, Read and Review!


	5. Author Note

**Me: Hello everyone it's me Riptide-Rider and I present my two co-host Icarus and Cesar.**

**Cesar: Hn.**

**Icarus: Hi**

**Me: The reason I haven't been updating Black and White Adventures is cause I don't think its any good. I didn't get a lot of complimenting reviews on it soooo I dont know. If I get 7 reviews then I'll continue the fic. If I don't then I'll do something else with it I guess. As a matter of fact if whoever reviews I gurantee them a review for one of their own fics.**

**Cesar: Noone likes this crappy fic.**

**Icarus: You fans can prove Cesar wrong and kick him in his balls!**


End file.
